stranger in the village
by cneith14
Summary: THERE IS A NEW PERSON IN THE LEAF VILLAGE AND THE HOKAGA DON'T TRUST HIM ONE BIT FIND OUT WHO AND WHAT HE IS PLANNING IN THIS ROMANCE/MYSTERY STORY. THERE IS LEMON IN THIS STORY...PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY'S UR OPINIONS MEAN A LOT TO ME THANKS
1. following him

STRANGER IN THE VILLAGE

CHAPTER 1 FOLLOWING HIM

Naruto just come back from an s-rank mission when Kakashi ran up to him with great speed gasping for air he said ''lady Tsunade needs to see you immediately''. Naruto cheered with glee. They went their and as they opened the door thire stood lady Tsunade wathching out the window. Naruto yelled ''what did you whant lady Tsunade''. She jumps and screems from the shoke.''Ahhh you little basterd I told you never to sneak up on me''. ''so what do you want.''he asks, ''I need you to do sumthing for me''. ''Yea what is it''.''I need you to spy on a new villager''. naruto replys ''ok what for''. ''I have a feeling that he is no ordanary person i think he is with the akatsuki he came here with blood every where he had no idea who he was or where he was but i get a strange vibe from him so im gana stop talking and you can start fallowing him. ''ok naruto replys. ''o yea what ever you do dont get caught at any caust.''You can count on me.

Layder in the afternoon naruto starts to tail him as he is fallowing him he notices that he goes into the dark forrest and everyone noes that it is for biddin for any one to go in there with out tsunades permission. So there is one resone why he is not to be trusted as he goes into the forest naruto feels a chill that he does not like at all he looks up and sees that the person he was fallowing was gone he thinks to him self ''what the hell is this guy up to.'' Naruto goes back to lady Tsunades place and tells her ''he seemed to just disapper.'' lady Tsunde replys '' where did he disapper.'' ''he dissapperd in the forrest of death.'' ''Shizuna send a search team to the forrest of death NOW.'' ''Yes my ladie'' ''Naruto you go to.'' ''on my way'' mean while Hinata was at home brushing her hair and thinking of Naruto. She was about to get into the shower when a knock at the door. she yelled '' who is it''.''Shizuna'' '' ok you can come in''. Shizuna explained the situation and Hinata said yes almost immediately. when they got to the forrest of death she went strait to naruto. she said ''hi Naruto'' ''hello Hinata what are you doing here.'' ''im helping for the search''. Naruto says quickly ''cool''.

Dawn hit and they come back from the search and Naruto and Hinata went to her house for some food as they talked things started to heat up. Over the table they stare into each others eyes and kiss pachinatly. Then they go into her room and start to get undressed naruto graspes her boobs with great force she mones. she starts to grasp his dick going up and down very slowly she climes on top of him and they start to thrust into each other. Then she gets off of him and he starts to rub her pussy and she cums. Then they make out pashinitly. After that she grabes narutos dick and jerks it faster and faster until he cums to then she licks the cum off her hand and heads toward his penis and licks the cum off the top of it. He starts to grown with in joyment as he grasps her boobs he sucks her neck. Then as she sucks his dick he is eating her out when the sun come out they both stop playing with each other breathing heavily they start to get dressed. when they are all dressed they go to eat. they look at eachother very strangly then naruto says ''thanks for the great night'' ''then hinata replys no thank you'' As Naruto gets ready to leave they kiss ''im sorry but i got to find the guy im following'' ''ok see you later''


	2. THE AKASUKIS WHERE ABOUTS

STRANGER IN THE VILLAGE

CHAPTER 1 FOLLOWING HIM

Naruto just come back from an s-rank mission when Kakashi ran up to him with great speed gasping for air he said ''lady Tsunade needs to see you immediately''. Naruto cheered with glee. They went their and as they opened the door thire stood lady Tsunade wathching out the window. Naruto yelled ''what did you whant lady Tsunade''. She jumps and screems from the shoke.''Ahhh you little basterd I told you never to sneak up on me''. ''so what do you want.''he asks, ''I need you to do sumthing for me''. ''Yea what is it''.''I need you to spy on a new villager''. naruto replys ''ok what for''. ''I have a feeling that he is no ordanary person i think he is with the akatsuki he came here with blood every where he had no idea who he was or where he was but i get a strange vibe from him so im gana stop talking and you can start fallowing him. ''ok naruto replys. ''o yea what ever you do dont get caught at any caust.''You can count on me.

Layder in the afternoon naruto starts to tail him as he is fallowing him he notices that he goes into the dark forrest and everyone noes that it is for biddin for any one to go in there with out tsunades permission. So there is one resone why he is not to be trusted as he goes into the forest naruto feels a chill that he does not like at all he looks up and sees that the person he was fallowing was gone he thinks to him self ''what the hell is this guy up to.'' Naruto goes back to lady Tsunades place and tells her ''he seemed to just disapper.'' lady Tsunde replys '' where did he disapper.'' ''he dissapperd in the forrest of death.'' ''Shizuna send a search team to the forrest of death NOW.'' ''Yes my ladie'' ''Naruto you go to.'' ''on my way'' mean while Hinata was at home brushing her hair and thinking of Naruto. She was about to get into the shower when a knock at the door. she yelled '' who is it''.''Shizuna'' '' ok you can come in''. Shizuna explained the situation and Hinata said yes almost immediately. when they got to the forrest of death she went strait to naruto. she said ''hi Naruto'' ''hello Hinata what are you doing here.'' ''im helping for the search''. Naruto says quickly ''cool''.

Dawn hit and they come back from the search and Naruto and Hinata went to her house for some food as they talked things started to heat up. Over the table they stare into each others eyes and kiss pachinatly. Then they go into her room and start to get undressed naruto graspes her boobs with great force she mones. she starts to grasp his dick going up and down very slowly she climes on top of him and they start to thrust into each other. Then she gets off of him and he starts to rub her pussy and she cums. Then they make out pashinitly. After that she grabes narutos dick and jerks it faster and faster until he cums to then she licks the cum off her hand and heads toward his penis and licks the cum off the top of it. He starts to grown with in joyment as he grasps her boobs he sucks her neck. Then as she sucks his dick he is eating her out when the sun come out they both stop playing with each other breathing heavily they start to get dressed. when they are all dressed they go to eat. they look at eachother very strangly then naruto says ''thanks for the great night'' ''then hinata replys no thank you'' As Naruto gets ready to leave they kiss ''im sorry but i got to find the guy im following'' ''ok see you later''


End file.
